One Piece: Testy Story Two
by LuffyGirl
Summary: There's a somewhat summary inside. I couldn't think of a title. (obviously) I just wanted to share this and see what you guys think about it. Read what's inside and hopefully it'll answer your questions.


Right… This is just a random story I came up with that's technically supposed to be part of something else I was planning but then… It's hard okay?! –cries- Plus, I had this in my mind for a while and I needed to get it out before I exploded or something. XD

I don't have a summary for this story because I have no idea how to explain what I did here. I couldn't even think of a proper title. All I know is that this is about Thatch and his famous pompadour hairstyle. XD

I'd say Marco and Thatch are around in there twenties (maybe?) in this story.

THIS IS JUST A RANDOM TEST STORY SO PLEASE DON'T SPAM ME IN HOW CERTAIN THINGS SHOULD BE AND WHATNOT

Besides we know almost nothing about the Whitebeard Pirates so how can any of this be wrong anyway and how can the characters be ooc?

Oh… Instead of AU… I'm introducing UA which is Universe Alteration(s). (Which I got from a Tumblr post and whoever thought of it is a genius and thus I shall start using UA's because it is way easier than AU's in my opinion)

Universe Alterations- when characters are in the exact same universe but you're altering just a couple of plot points or a few character traits.

You're welcome.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

"Hey, Marco," Thatch said interrupting said person who was reading a book.

"What, Thatch?" Marco asked looking at him.

"I'm thinking about changing my hairstyle. What do you think I should do?"

"Whatever you want it's your hair."

"No suggestions?"

"Nope."

"Do you even care if I change it?"

"Nope. Your hair is naturally getting longer anyway."

"That's true. Unlike yours, which looks like banana peels."

"My hair does not look like banana peels!" Marco said now looking at Thatch threateningly.

"O.k, o.k!" Thatch said putting his hands out defensively. "… Pineapple head." He then said lowly but Marco still heard him.

Marco put down his book and leaped towards Thatch who yelped in surprise. The two of them then started playing around and laughed.

"Say you're sorry!" Marco said in a teasing tone.

"Never!" Thatch said laughing.

After a while, they both laid on the deck relaxing.

"Hey… I think I know what hairstyle to do." Thatch said smiling.

"Which is…?"

"You'll see a year from now."

"A year? I bet it'll be ridiculous."

"Not as ridiculous as yours."

"My hair is naturally like this o.k?!"

"Alright, alright."

XXX

One year later…

"Hurry up, Thatch! We've been waiting forever!" Marco said getting impatient.

"I'm coming out now!" Thatch said from inside the room.

"You've been saying that for…"

"Ta-da~!" Thatch said coming out of his room. "What do you guys think?"

Marco tilted his head slightly and blinked as he just stared at Thatch taking in his new appearance. Jozu and Izou also just stared at him while Haruta was trying not to laugh.

"Well, what do you think?" Thatch asked again waiting for a response.

Thatch's hair was no longer long and lose but was now some kind of ridiculous pompadour hairstyle.

Marco then started laughing and the others followed shortly after.

Thatch pouted. "Stop laughing! At least I can do something with my hair! Unlike Marco."

Said person glared at him.

"No offense, Thatch but it looks… Weird." Haruta said still somewhat laughing.

"What would you know, you haven't been here that long." He then turned to Jozu and Izou. "What do you guys think?"

"You look like a platypus." Izou told him.

"Says the guy who dresses up like a girl."

"You got a problem with that?!" Izou said reaching for his pistol defensively.

"N-no! No need to take out your weapon!" Thatch said slowly hiding behind Jozu.

"Enough, Izou you're scaring him." Jozu told the cross dresser who just laughed a little. He then looked back at Thatch. "How long did it take you to get your hair like that?" He asked him.

Thatch, who was now standing next to Jozu, looked up at him. "… Five hours."

"Five…?"

"Hours?!" Haruta and Izou added.

"Why so long?" Marco then asked.

"Well, it was obviously my first time doing my hair like this so it took long. I didn't know which way to do it. It took me fives times to get it right. The first time I looked like a rooster." He said adding that last part lowly. Everyone heard him anyway and laughed. "So… Do you guys like it?"

"The question is… Do you like it?" Jozu asked him.

"Well, yes. But…"

"Then who cares what we think. As long as you like it that's all that matters." Marco told him.

"Those are some pretty wise words there, Marco." Izou said.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?!"

XXX

"Who is that?"

"I don't know."

"Must be another newbie."

Thatch stared at the Marines in disbelief while Marco tried not to laugh.

"How do you guys not recognize me?! I'm Thatch!"

The Marines just stared at him dumbfounded.

Thatch growled. "Fourth Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates?!"

…

One of the Marines took out a wanted poster of him and compared it.

"Oh, it is him."

"He changed his hairstyle."

"It looks ridiculous."

"It looks like a potato."

"More like a loaf of bread."

Now Thatch was dumfounded as he started sulking on his hands and knees in the nearest corner. "No one likes my hairstyle! They don't even recognize me!" He cried.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Get a grip, Thatch! There Marines! They can only memorize so much!"

"Oi!" Some Marines said.

"Are you gonna let them have the satisfaction of making you cry like a damn girl or are you gonna make them pay by kicking there asses?!" Marco said to Thatch.

Thatch looked at him for a few before smiling. "I'm gonna kick there fucking asses that's what I'm gonna do!" He said standing up with fire appearing from nowhere around him and dashed at the Marines with newly found determination.

The Marines screamed as Thatch attacked them laughing like a maniac.

"Heh. He's back." Marco said joining in the fight. "Oi, save some for me!"

* * *

I enjoyed this one.

So what did you guys think?

Review, please! :D


End file.
